1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tilt and turn undercarriage apparatus and more particularly to an undercarriage apparatus having the capability of self-turning when a force is provided to tilt the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Movable devices, from toys to fall size vehicles, typically have some mechanism to allowing them to accomplish a turn. Most have a steering mechanism that is directly fastened to an axle such as the arrangement on a Radio Flyer brand wagon. Another direct steering arrangement is exemplified by a snow sled where a slight twist to the leading edges of the sled runners cause the sled to move in a predetermined manner. Still other vehicles have multi-element linkages and rack and pinion gear arrangements, such as on a fall scale automobile or on remote control toy vehicles.
The prior related art shows toy undercarriages with various configurations for achieving height adjustment, wheel movements, ease of construction and climbing enhancement. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,850,929; 4,762,511; 4,861,311; 5,102,367; and 5,228,880. The prior related art, however, does not show a simple, reliable tilt and turn mechanism.
What is described here is an undercarriage or tilt and turn apparatus for a vehicle adapted to move on a surface comprising in combination a pair of spaced apart surface engaging elements, an axle connecting the pair of spaced apart surface engaging element, a base having a bottom surface, first and second spaced apart brackets mounted to the bottom surface of the base, each of the brackets having an extended end portion, an oblique slot formed in the extended end portion of each of the brackets, each slot having a lower and an upper portion thereof wherein the axle passes through the slots formed in each of the brackets and is constrained to move within the slots, a fulcrum mounted to the bottom surface of the base between the first and second spaced apart brackets and engaging the axle for allowing the axle to pivot about the fulcrum, and first and second biasing elements connected to the bottom surface of the base for biasing the axle, the first biasing element being located to one side of the fulcrum along the axle and the second biasing element being located to the other side of the fulcrum along the axle.
An object of the present invention is to provide and tilt and turn apparatus which is simple, reliable and inexpensive. Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a tilt and turn apparatus as an undercarriage for a vehicle which allows the vehicle to be moved in a straight ahead manner and by tilting the vehicle to one side or the other have the vehicle move in the direction of the tilt force. A further advantage of the present invention is to provide a tilt and turn apparatus which is automatically turned by the application of a tilt or vertical force. Another aim of the present invention is to provide a device with self-turning wheels, skis, runners or other ground contacting elements when a vertical force component acts upon the device. This can occur by use of a hand if the device is a toy, or if a larger vehicle, by the shift in body weight of a rider.
A more complete understanding of the present invention and other objects, aspects, aims and advantages thereof will be gained from a consideration of the following description of the preferred embodiments read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings provided herein.